sonicmoviefandomcom-20200213-history
Movies
� This list of all future and current Sonic adventure series. Current Movies *Sonic's Advnetures of Kingdom Hearts Saga **Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts **Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts 2 *Sonic's Adventures of the Black Caludern *Sonic the Hedgehog Meets The Mighty Morhpin Power Rangers *Sonic the Hedeghog & The Rise of Darkria *Sonic and Amy in Willy Wonka & The Choclate Factory *Sonic and Pals in Ghostbusters *Sonic the Hedgehog Meets Sgt. Keroro *Sonic's Adventures of Tim Burton's Alice in Wonderland Upcoming movies 'To be made by Dragonpage54545' *Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts Chain of Memories (Cancelled) *Sonic's Adventures of Naruto the Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow *Sonic The Hedgehog & the Jewel of Life *Sonic The Hedgehog and The Sky Warrior *Sonic Gets Sprited Away *Sonic's Adventures of Kirby Comes to Cappy Town *Sonic's Adventures of Sailor Moon R: The Movie *Sonic's Adventures of Scary GodMother: Halloween Spooktecular *Sonic's Adventures of Kickassia *Sonic The Hedgehog and CatDogula *Sonic The Hedgehog Meets Flint The Time Detective *Sonic's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Sonic's Adventures of Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded *Sonic The Hedgehog & The Chronicles of Narina : The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardorobe *Sonic The Hedgehog Meets Puss in Boots *Sonic's Adventures of Looney Tunes Back in Action *Sonic The Hedgehog Meets Robin Hood *Sonic's Adventures of Wakko's Wish *Sonic's Adventures of Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Sonic's Adventures of Epic Mickey *Sonic's Adventures of Fantasmic *Sonic's Adventures of South Park the Movie: Bigger, Longer, UnCut To be made by Sonofjafar *Sonic's Advnetures of The Princess &The Frog *Sonic's Adventures of Nightmare Before Christmas *Sonic's Adventures of Rock-a-Doodle-Doo *Sonic's Adventures of We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story *Sonic the Hedgehog meets Bambi To be made by Blackdemonknight *Sonic and Amy in a series of unfortunate events. *Sonic in Star Wars Episode 1: A Phantom Meance *Star Wars Episode 2 Attack of the Clones *Sonic in Star Wars episode 3: Revenge of the Sith *Sonic and Amy in Garfied's Fun Fest *Sonic in A Bugs Life *Sonic & Pals in Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Sonic & Pals in Tom and Jerry: The Mobie To be made by DuckTheRockStar *SonicAdventures of Pokemon: Mewtwo Strikes Back *Sonic Adventures of Pokemon 2: The Power of One *Sonic Adventures of Pokémon 3: Spell of the Unknown *Sonic Adventures of Pokemon 4ever: The voice of the Forest *Sonic Adventures of Pokemon Special: Mewtwo Returns *Sonic Adventures of Scooby Doo on Zombie Island *Sonic Adventures of Pokemon 6: Jirachi Wish Maker *Sonic Adventures of STAR WARS IV: A New Hope *Sonic Adventures of STAR WARS IIV: Empire Strikes Back *Sonic Adventures of STAR WARS IIV: Return of the Jedi *Sonic Adventures of Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost *Sonic's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Sonic's Adventures of Inspector Gadget *Sonic's Adventures of Inspector Gadget 2 *Sonic's Adventures of Hocus Pocus *Sonic's Adventures of Toy Story *Sonic's Adventures of Toy Story 2 *Sonic's Adventures of Toy Story 3 *Sonic's Adventures of Shrek *Sonic's Adventures of Shrek 2 *Sonic meets the Simpsons *Sonic and Amy meet Casper TBA Sonic Adventure Movies *Sonic's Adventures of Princess Mononoke *Sonic's Adventures of Phineas and Ferb: Hawiian Vaction *Sonic's Adventures of Kiki's Delivery Service *Sonic The Hedgehog meets The Great Mouse Detective *Sonic's Adventures of Gulliver's Travels *Sonic's Adventures of The Socreror"s Apprentince *Sonic"s Adventures of Phineas and Ferb:Summer Belongs to You *Sonic the Hedgehog and Case Closed:The Time-Bombed Skyscraper *Sonic's Adventures of The Jungle Book *Sonic's Adventures of Sailor Moon S:The Movie *Sonic's Adventures of Despicable Me